


斯文败类

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 15





	斯文败类

斯文败类 Part 0 by腿

金俊勉松了松领结，推开家门的时候，一阵小跑的脚步声从屋里靠近。  
“欢迎回家！”  
“嗯，我回来了。”  
迎面而来的男子叫吴世勋，是金俊勉养在家的金丝雀。

金俊勉一开始也没打算接受这名大学生，但吴世勋坚称自己只是希望找个金主，满足他日常开销。也是，现在这个社会，大学生想要踏足社会获得一席之地，太难。而找个小情人养在家，在金俊勉的圈子里也不是什么新鲜事。吴世勋的皮囊也恰是好看，金俊勉身为国内首屈一指的政客，自然也是承担得起吴世勋的开销。  
两人约法三章，没有约会、没有恋爱关系、不侵犯彼此的社交生活。  
金俊勉试用了吴世勋24小时，总体满意。  
说实话，白天在办公室看够了尔虞我诈，金俊勉也是个人，长期独居让他对家的要求不高——回家的时候有人会因为他的归来而喜悦、有一盏灯为他留着，就够了。  
吴世勋这方面做得很好，比金俊勉期待的更好。他尽量不远游，甚至减少出门，只要金俊勉需要，他随时都会在金俊勉家待命。料理、打扫之类的家务不在话下，自然还包括更多。  
金俊勉白天露出亲切体贴的样子，夜幕降临后的他也是需要被抚摸的。  
吴世勋慢慢就变成唯一给他顺毛的人。

“辛苦了，今天的电视辩论也很精彩。”  
“啊，那个真的很累……”  
金俊勉坐在玄关的矮沙发上换鞋，只脱了一只皮鞋，就被单膝跪在他面前的吴世勋抱着。  
“你做的很好，所以我今晚做了你喜欢吃的。”  
“嗯……”  
吴世勋也做的很好，他看出来金俊勉想要一个拥抱。  
这已经不是第一次，金俊勉会因为吴世勋突然的动作，像个初恋的青少年一样，漏一拍心跳，这也正是他留下吴世勋的原因之一。  
金俊勉圈着吴世勋的腰，把头埋在吴世勋颈窝里，享受被他揉着后脑勺的，短暂而真实的宠溺。他暗暗觉得，自己花钱包养吴世勋，还是挺划得来的。毕竟吴世勋这样的高材生，情商、智商都很优秀，难得的是除此之外都没什么毛病，有时候甚至完美的可怕。  
没有纪念日、没有固定的金额，金俊勉高兴的时候，会给吴世勋一张信用卡，吴世勋从不拒绝，那是他应得的。可吴世勋每次用那张卡结账，总有一部分是金俊勉的礼物。可能是一条舒适的内裤、一个精致的领带夹，不起眼，却对金俊勉来说是必须品。

“没出门吗？”  
“没有，在家写论文呢，期末的。”  
“怎么不出去玩，你这个年龄不是正好喜欢玩的么？”  
“在外面玩哪有在家见到俊勉哥有意思。”  
吴世勋眯着眼睛笑，可爱又单纯，奶声奶气的说。  
是金俊勉允许并且要求吴世勋，在家不必叫他金先生、金议员等等尊称，可以叫俊勉、俊勉哥。两个人都心照不宣的，弱化彼此之间金主与包养的关系。  
也许在不知不觉中，他们已经越线了。

Part 1

“能来接我吗？”  
“好，你在哪？”  
……  
吴世勋穿着简单的衣服开车出门，在金俊勉所说的地址等他。  
觥筹交错，跟吴世勋都没关系，但是在那其中出现的金俊勉跟他有关。  
今天是高管富商们定期的高尔夫球同好会，其实不过又一场穿着便服的应酬。金俊勉不得不参与其中，宾客里有他的后援力量。  
金俊勉穿着麻花编织纹的白色毛衣，内衬格纹衬衣，下身干净利索的卡其色长裤，干练利索；休闲的穿着让人不会怀疑他参加的是一场高尔夫球同好会，可是戴着的金框眼镜严肃又禁欲，好像在拒绝一切过分的亲近。  
吴世勋看着他好不容易从人群中脱身，适时的闪了闪车灯。他并不喜欢那些人为难金俊勉。  
“啊，抱歉，我的车到了。今晚实在抱歉，我办公室还有急事，二轮就……”  
“欸哟，金议员真是蒸蒸日上啊，这么年轻呢，还有大好前途……”  
“这还不得仰仗您的照顾。”  
“这话说的，以后说不定我们这群老东西还要金议员惦记呢。”  
“不敢不敢，您始终是我人生前辈啊。”  
……  
说是打好招呼可以离开，但是金俊勉不得不再跟一群名流商贾寒暄着，好不容易抽身。  
金俊勉从光亮里走出来，身旁渐渐暗了下来，可仿佛他才是光源，吴世勋眼里只有他。金俊勉坐到副驾驶座，整个人才放松下来，脑袋往后一靠，闭上了眼睛。  
“开车吧。”  
“你喝了酒？”  
“嗯，混着喝了……”  
吴世勋看四下无人，伸手把金俊勉的金框眼镜取下，给他把安全带系好。金俊勉估计是在聚会中坚持很久了，浑身冒着酒精味，把他平时习惯用的香水味都盖了过去。即使这样，吴世勋还是觉得他冒着泡的可爱，像块酒心巧克力。  
金俊勉疲惫的抬了抬眼皮，看着吴世勋傻呆呆的望着他。这只小狼狗总能知道自己什么角度可以让金俊勉放下防备。他不得不疼爱这个小狼狗，摸了摸吴世勋的脸颊。  
“洗过澡了？”  
“嗯，你再晚点找我，我就要上床睡觉了。”  
“难怪脸这么软。”  
他揉了一下他的脸，怪舒服的。  
“请这位乘客坐好，准备出发咯。”  
吴世勋亲了一下金俊勉软软的嘴唇，发动了车子。  
两人都撇开头轻轻的笑了。

到家的时候，吴世勋自作主张把金俊勉从车库抱回去的。金俊勉在副驾驶座上歪着头轻轻的打鼾。吴世勋知道他的睡眠很浅，要不是借着酒劲，很少睡的这么毫无防备。  
吴世勋知道，是因为两人睡觉的时间配合的很好，甚至会不喜欢缺少对方的睡眠。  
当金俊勉刚被放到软床上，他就醒了。  
“谁准你抱我进来的，被人看到怎么办。”  
“抱歉，看你睡得太熟。”  
“下次问了我再抱……”  
“好。”  
金俊勉并不是真的在责难吴世勋，两个人都知道，这只是一种轻轻的撒娇。  
吴世勋准备把抱着金俊勉的手抽走，被对方抓着肩膀。  
“世勋……睡吗？”  
“当然。”  
金俊勉继而搂着吴世勋的脖子，嘴唇微张着贴上去。他不想考虑自己口中的酒气、还未清洗的身体，吴世勋同意的那一刻他有种如愿以偿的兴奋。含着吴世勋发涩的下唇，用自己的舌头一点点润湿，吮了几次。  
吴世勋愣了一下，可是没有退缩，露出牙齿轻轻的咬着金俊勉的上唇，更用力的吻着，含住金俊勉递过来的舌尖，酒醉一般含吻。  
金俊勉哼哼的趴回去吴世勋的怀里，吻得难分难舍，在吴世勋的口腔里捣乱，两人的舌头互相搅乱。感觉酒气蒸发出来，全身一软往吴世勋身体上压，两人往后一摔，躺在了温暖的木地板上。  
吴世勋的下腹被金俊勉坐着，腿间的一处恰恰抵着金俊勉的股缝。  
两人都红着脸、肿着嘴唇。  
“哥……不是睡觉吗？现在……”  
“嗯？你不是……啊……那种睡觉。”  
“俊勉哥说的睡觉难道……”  
“住嘴……”  
看到吴世勋露出戏弄的笑容，金俊勉觉得自己被一个大学生欺负了，气不过，自顾自的爬回床上，用被子裹着自己。  
“俊勉哥？”  
“睡觉！我要睡觉，别吵……”  
吴世勋脱了上衣，躺在另一边。  
“哥，不给我点被子吗？我冷。”  
金俊勉知道吴世勋不喜欢穿很多衣服睡觉，从被子里探头探脑，松了点被子给吴世勋。  
吴世勋乖巧的讨好金俊勉，主动挤到他身边，连人带被子抱着。  
“哥不洗澡吗？”  
“要你管……”  
“毛衣呢？穿着毛衣睡觉不舒服吧？”  
“我偏要穿！”  
闹别扭了，没关系，吴世勋可以解决。  
“穿毛衣睡觉，明天起床容易感冒。”  
“感冒就感冒……”  
“生病的话，哥就能留在家，一整天，想睡什么觉都可以。”  
“不睡了！”  
“我喜欢俊勉哥在家。”  
被窝里的人突然安静了，然后伸手出来，回抱了吴世勋。  
吴世勋看着被窝里耳根子都发红的那位，把他紧紧的圈到自己怀里。  
“那种睡觉，今天不可以，哥有点醉了，衣服脱光会感冒的。”  
“你再说一句试试看……”  
“晚安。”  
金俊勉偷偷掐了一下吴世勋光裸的胸肌，然后又亲了亲那块皮肤，额头靠着它睡着了。

“俊勉哥，我也想睡那种觉啊……”  
被叫到名字的人，无意识的抬了腿跨到吴世勋腿上。  
吴世勋当做得到了同意的答案，心满意足的也放松身体进入睡眠。  
一夜好眠，晚安。

Part 2

“今日金俊勉议员在国会结束后遭到不明身份男子攻击……”  
吴世勋从厨房探头，想想不对劲，小跑到电视前，看着画面里重播了几次金俊勉被鸡蛋砸到的画面。一边觉得，还好只是鸡蛋，一边莫名的担忧和生气。  
此时家门打开的声音传来。

吴世勋看着金俊勉略显狼狈的在玄关把皮鞋蹭掉，用手指顺了顺还没干透的刘海。平日被发蜡整齐梳上去的刘海，现在掉了一些下来，大约是简单清理过；早上出门穿着的纯白衬衫，现在沾上了淡黄色的蛋液，连黑色的西装外套也沾到些许。  
“你先回去吧。”  
“金议员，今天……”  
“没事，不是你们的错。下次加强保安就是了，还好只是鸡蛋，洗洗干净就行了。去吧，你们也累了。”  
金俊勉从外套里掏出钱包，递了一张信用卡过去。  
“带大家吃顿好的，这么快就泄气可不行。”  
“议员您不去吗？”  
“你们去吧，玩得高兴点，我今天想休息了，明天不是还有一场恶战么。就一样，别酒后开车，记着了啊。”  
金俊勉笑笑，完全不像刚被反对者丢臭鸡蛋的样子，一脸温柔体贴的形象，屋里和屋外的人都有种看到圣洁光芒的感觉。  
那人是金俊勉的贴身秘书，吴世勋知道的，看那人尊敬的谢过金俊勉后把家门关上。吴世勋觉得神奇，金俊勉怎么一点不悦都没有，还记得体贴下属的感受。

“哥，回来啦。晚饭吃过了吗？我煮个面给你当宵夜？”  
“嗯，过一会再煮吧。我先去洗个澡。这些衣服，帮我全丢了，衣服鞋子都是。”  
金俊勉站在玄关就开始脱衣服，把衣服一件件的脱掉，昂贵的衬衣、西装，就像配不上金俊勉一般被随意的丢在玄关。当他进了浴室，丢出来的连带着最贴身的衣物。说不在意是假的，他不想再见到同一身衣服。  
吴世勋没问原因，找了个垃圾袋把金俊勉脱下来的衣物全都装进了袋子里。不追问对方不想说的事情，好像是他俩的默契。

过了半小时，金俊勉洗干净出来的时候，吴世勋已经准备好了泡菜意面和炸鸡块放在客厅矮茶几上，他知道金俊勉心情不好的时候不喜欢坐饭桌吃饭。  
“哥，你先吃，我再做点蘸酱给你点鸡块吃。”  
“当做宵夜，这卡路里不会太高了吗？”  
“辛苦一天了，这算什么。吃进去的都不够补的。哥都瘦了。”  
金俊勉只穿了条长裤睡裤出来，脖子上挂着一条浴巾，上身并未穿衣服；清洁过的头发还滴着水珠，顺着微微发红的胸口捉迷藏似的滑落到腹肌上。摸摸自己的肚子，他确实饿了，心情不佳，需要重口味的东西排解一下。  
吴世勋看出来了，金俊勉对贴身秘书的笑容，是他最后的礼貌，其实心里也难受的紧。毕竟被人丢鸡蛋这种事，放在谁身上都不可能高兴。可是金俊勉自己消化了负面情绪，展现在他人面前总是一副神赐的善良体贴，几乎没有人见过他生气的模样。  
“哥，啤酒要吗？”  
“嗯，开一瓶最冰的给我。”  
“好~”  
金俊勉抓着一块炸的酥脆的鸡块丢到嘴里，微微点头。这时候吴世勋把开了瓶的啤酒塞到他手里，就着咸香的鸡块喝一口满气的啤酒，金俊勉才感觉活过来了。  
“怎么不穿衣服，头发也不吹。”  
“里面没了。”  
金俊勉看着狗血电视剧，嘴里嚼着鸡块，吃的很香。吴世勋也看的很满足。金俊勉坐在地毯，吴世勋跨坐到他身后的沙发上，帮金俊勉擦着头发，看着金俊勉光裸雪白的后背心猿意马，手里的动作又慢了些。  
“啊，睡衣我今天洗干净刚收进来，忘记放进去了。”  
“世勋啊，要不我请个住家保姆？你最近不是也挺忙的，准备毕业。”  
“不用了，我就想跟哥一起。家务我做得来。”  
“需要的话就说。”  
“不需要，有住家保姆的话，我就不能留在家里了吧……”  
“那倒是，我们世勋比保姆好多了。”  
金俊勉头往后仰着，脑袋靠在吴世勋大腿上，抬手揉了揉吴世勋的脸，被他亲了亲掌心，总算是发自内心的笑了。吴世勋虽然瘦高身材，但是脸上软乎乎的跟个奶娃娃似的，好捏的很。

金俊勉套上吴世勋递过来的睡衣，下午刚晒过，还留着阳光的味道。狼吞虎咽吃完意面，金俊勉捧着剩下的鸡块和第二瓶冰啤酒靠在里吴世勋怀里。两人并排坐在沙发上，吴世勋搂着金俊勉的肩膀，嘴里舔着棒棒糖；金俊勉歪头靠在吴世勋肩上，啤酒里插着一根吸管，一口口的喝着，吸管口被咬的扁扁的。两人依偎着彼此，享受短暂的休闲自在。  
“哥，你喝的是酒吗？用吸管这么吸的我还是第一次见。”  
“你尝尝？”  
金俊勉把瓶子递过去，看吴世勋吸了一口咂咂嘴，幼稚却可爱。  
“是啤酒吧？”  
“啤酒没有棒棒糖好吃。”  
“是么？”  
金俊勉张嘴要去拿放在吴世勋另一侧的糖果盒，被吴世勋挪开了。  
“哥，玩个游戏，猜糖的味道，猜对了才有的吃。”  
“我是小孩吗？”  
金俊勉要去抢糖果盒，却被吴世勋举高了。想骑到吴世勋身上抢回来，金俊勉软糯的身子被他一把拽了下来，不由分说的用沙发靠背上的领带，给金俊勉蒙上了眼睛。  
“吴世勋，我是你哥！”  
“谁说不是了？”  
可吴世勋就爱作恶，挠挠金俊勉的下巴。  
“啧，猜味道有什么难的。”  
吴世勋挑了一个棒棒糖，撕开包装。  
“俊勉哥，张嘴。”  
“啊~”  
刚才还说着别人幼稚，金俊勉张嘴的样子更幼稚。  
舌头在棒棒糖上画圈，渐渐一股甜腻的味道通过味蕾神经传入金俊勉脑子。  
“这么甜……嗯……草莓的？”  
“不对，再来。”  
“你别这么快抽走糖，我还没尝够。”  
吴世勋用棒棒糖沿着金俊勉的下唇划过，再放在他的舌头上轻轻画圈。  
“俊勉哥不许舔，一直含着不就很容易猜到了。”  
“那你也不能故意让我猜不到……”  
这次的味道微微有些酸，但是并不讨人厌。糖分融化让金俊勉嘴唇和舌面上像是浇上一层糖霜，黏糊糊的感觉让他下意识抿了嘴。  
“嗯……橙子？”  
“看来哥猜味道的能力不行呢。”  
“胡说！再给我试试！”  
金俊勉伸着舌头嘴唇上的酸甜味舔掉，舌头还没收回来，突然被一股湿润清甜的味道吻住了。  
吴世勋含了一会棒棒糖，嘴里的气味触到了金俊勉的舌尖上。他紧张又期待的等着金俊勉的反应，还好是蒙住了眼睛，吴世勋若是看着金俊勉的眼睛，是肯定解释不出来为何自己想吻他。  
“好像……也不是苹果味……再给我试试。”  
金俊勉勾起嘴角，笑的比糖还甜，摸索到吴世勋的脸，双手捧着。  
吴世勋再次含着一阵糖果，把棒棒糖拿出来，吮吸着金俊勉的舌尖，确保他能感觉到自己的亲吻。  
“嗯……怎么又有些不同了……世勋换糖了？”  
“没有。再给哥尝尝。”  
没有拒绝，只有越来越深的笑意。

吴世勋没有吃糖，把自己的舌头缠绕着进了金俊勉的口腔，互相柔软应和着。  
糖果什么味道已经不重要，你的吻永远那么甜。  
金俊勉只当是吴世勋春心萌动的顽皮，可被他托着后脑勺深吻的几乎吮住了舌根，他才明白过来，这奶孩子是真的对他动了心。他只用稍稍反着吮一下吴世勋的唇瓣，对方就会加紧节奏在他嘴上横冲直撞。没有章法，却热情燎原。  
吴世勋吻得热了，拉开些距离，看到两人嘴间还连着银丝就知道方才吻得激烈。金俊勉微张着嘴，眼睛上还蒙着暗红色的领导，称上他的肤色，叫人惊叹。  
这是两人真正意义上的第一次接吻，不是礼貌式的，在爱慕再往上一些，大概还有些情欲。  
见那人短暂分开后没了动作，金俊勉居然有点点焦急。是他把那孩子吓坏了吗？他们曾经的包养协议里可从没有提到肉体接触的条款，大概他是越线了吧。  
“世勋……？”  
“抱歉，俊勉哥……”  
“亲都亲了说什么抱歉啊……”  
金俊勉心里一酸，果然还是不行啊。  
“我要越线了。”  
“啊？”  
“不喜欢就推开我，要不然，我就把俊勉哥当做我男朋友了。”  
先惊后喜，不过如此。

吴世勋一把扯过金俊勉，让他趴到自己怀里，再次由浅入深的，把那令人痴迷的甜吻送过去，静静的期待着。  
金俊勉全身微微的触电感，双手无措的扒着吴世勋的胸口，一点点的回应过去。直到被吴世勋再次席卷而来的兴奋淹没。  
身上的人压低着腰，跨坐在吴世勋的小腹上，嘴里哼哼着还要接吻。吴世勋扯了那人眼上的领带，看着那双水灵的葡萄眼。是金俊勉啊，真的是他。然后他不再忍耐，稳着那人的腰身，吻的身上的人喘气都不许有。  
金俊勉从不知道这孩子居然还有这么霸道可爱的一面，微张着嘴任他胡来。只是在吴世勋把手顺着他的裤腰往里的时候，下意识的抓着他的手腕。  
“你还没告诉我……呼……那颗糖的味道……”  
“综合水果味的。”  
“你……越来越皮痒了。”  
“等着俊勉哥来收拾我。”  
吴世勋把双腿曲起，金俊勉就这么跨坐在他怀里，不上不下的，只能随他抱着吻。揉着金俊勉糯米似的臀部，吴世勋爱不释手，咬了一下金俊勉的下巴。  
“什么时候学会调情的……”  
“早就想，对着哥这么做。”  
“这么说，是我养了个狼崽子在家？”  
“嗯，居家的狼崽。”  
吴世勋亲了亲金俊勉的喉结，在脖子上留下了吻痕。  
“别……嗯……”  
“俊勉哥明天还要穿西装，这个能遮得住。”  
“放肆……遮得住也不许……啊……”  
吴世勋的手还是趁乱伸进了内裤里，捏了一下他梦寐以求的兔子屁股。  
“吴世勋，你……把手拿出来……不可以摸那……”  
“怎么，兔子尾巴不可以捏吗？”  
“谁是兔子了？”  
“你说呢？我是狼崽，这屋里除了你能担此大任，还有谁？”  
金俊勉在人前是伶牙俐齿的议员，在吴世勋怀里，不过是个需要抚摸的小兔子，罢了。

是谁说狼崽和兔子中间有条线来着？

Part 3

他们事先是知道对方参加这场交流会的。  
美其名曰优秀大学生交流会，实际上也是上层大学的野心，把社会政要名流与自己学校的优秀学生代表撮合到一起，提高学校声望。  
吴世勋作为优秀毕业生代表之一，自然是参与了；金俊勉作为政界年轻有为的代表，也在邀请的行列之中。两人在人群中面对面坐着，与身边的人侃侃而谈，一派正经；桌子下的小腿勾勾碰碰的，暗潮涌动，全当正经是放屁。

金俊勉第一次见吴世勋身着正装，他的身材与修身的西装相得益彰，金俊勉看着居然有点隐约的自豪感——这样宽肩窄臀的身材，昨晚搂着他入睡，今早在他的床上醒来，而这个人，最近才跟他表白，说天下最喜欢的就是他。这种场合原不需要太亲密，但是金俊勉总想往吴世勋多靠近一些，想扯着他的衣领口与他接吻，想伏在他的胸口跟他同步呼吸……大概这就是热恋期的烦恼，想要粘你身上，却不得不装作独立。  
吴世勋不曾化妆，藏不住脸上的英气逼人，面容犀利的走向，被好几位政要夸奖一看就是做大事的面相。可吴世勋心猿意马的谦虚回应，眼神跟在场很多人一样，围着金俊勉转不停。他并不是第一次见金俊勉穿西装外套，但是今晚的搭配不像日常办公。金俊勉手上多了些平时不戴的饰品，可一点也不夸张；黑的像夜色的整套西装里搭配着浅米色的衬衣，衬衣上微微闪光的纽扣像暗夜的星辰。纽扣只松开了最上面一颗，并没有系上领带，却让吴世勋只想把他捆绑着抱回家，把他衣服脱除干净，露出他那比钻石更诱人的肌肤。  
两人在吵杂的人群里怎么交际，都在对方的视线内，偶尔交换个眼神，嘴角挂着轻轻的笑意，勾人而克制。

正在跟金俊勉攀谈的校长，拉着吴世勋介绍给他。  
“来来来，这是吴世勋，我们学校今年要说优秀的学生，绝对就是他了。”  
“我们认识。”  
“是的，我的实习就是在金议员门下。”  
“哟~原来早就认识~”  
他们两人仿佛等着校长牵线，终于可以热络起来。  
“不知世勋同学是否有意愿，毕业后继续与我合作。”  
“不敢谈合作，金议员的想法见地都很受我们年轻人欢迎，我只不过帮着出一份力。”  
“世勋同学可不只是出一份力那么简单了……”  
校长看着两人你来我去的样子，心想吴世勋很入金俊勉的眼，识趣的走开。  
吴世勋从路过的侍应生盘上拿起两杯香槟，递给金俊勉一杯。  
“祝我们的未来。”  
“祝未来的我们。”

吴世勋以现场吵杂为借口，低头在金俊勉耳边轻声。  
“您真的打算请我当门生吗？”  
“你有这个能力，不要荒废了。”  
“在您家算不得荒废。”  
“哦？”  
金俊勉抬眼看了看吴世勋乖巧的笑容。  
“哥，你今天真好看。”  
“放肆，大庭广众的。”  
“怎么？校长都知道我们的关系了。”  
金俊勉知道吴世勋指的是什么，话里夹带什么意味，更让他有种偷情的感觉。他也不知道自己怎么会放纵的回应了吴世勋的调皮。  
“我在你进门的那一刻，就想吻你。”  
“只是这样吗？”  
金议员点头含笑回应别人的招呼，耳边都是吴世勋的调戏之词，却也能轻松回应。  
“当然不止。我真想在这里就把手指插到你的后穴里。现在那里干净着吧，我的手指可是会让你那里变脏的……”  
“只给我手指么？你知道我想要别的。”  
金俊勉侧了个身，让吴世勋的宽肩挡着自己的身躯，然后贴过去，一手抓着吴世勋的裤裆。  
这种再明显不过的调情的动作，两人默契配合。  
“嘶，抓疼我了。”  
“只是手抓一下就硬了吗？世勋同学看来还有得学呢。”  
“有什么办法呢，我对你反应总是这么激烈。”  
金俊勉眼光看了一圈，周围的人都看着舞台上的余兴表演，没太留意他们。他伸出舌头舔了一圈香槟杯口，再用杯口把自己舌尖上的唾液刮下一些，唾液沿着透明杯壁滑到淡金色的香槟酒里。挑逗意味十足，看看了吴世勋变得情色的眼神，又饶有趣味的瞄了眼他愈发结实的裤裆。  
吴世勋就算是个傻子，也该看得出金俊勉这种大胆的行为包含的暗示。跟他换了一杯香槟酒，一饮而尽，也就是接受了这份邀请。  
“这几天你别想用腿走路。”  
“你想怎样？”  
“我要跟你做爱，就算你求我也不会停下来。”  
“我只会求你再干深一点，不会求你停下来。”  
金俊勉拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，靠过去像是要碰到他的嘴唇，然而只是把香槟杯再换过来。  
“敬这夜晚。”  
“敬你。”  
两人碰了碰杯，眼神错开，尾指却在擦身而过的时候勾了勾。

“嗯……啊……世勋……再深点……”  
“我还没全进去呢。”  
“啊……那里……唔……再弄弄我……求你……太舒服了……”  
“是这里吗？”  
“啊……”  
金俊勉双手往后，被领带绑着手腕，面对着盥洗室里的落地镜，明明是让人整理仪容的镜子，却映照着衣衫不整的他。看到自己穿着皮鞋却下身光裸，上身名贵的衬衣被揉的皱巴巴，还扯掉了扣子，他那被吴世勋从身后进入的模样根本不是方才交流会上的金议员。他看着镜子里的自己，吴世勋也在看着他。  
揪着手腕处的领带，吴世勋把人抓的仰起脖子，后背的弧度迷人且色情。他抬起金俊勉的左腿，让两人结合的地方展露在镜子里，动作期间似有几滴混合沿着金俊勉被撞红的腿间，流到光滑的小腿，被袜子边缘截流。  
“议员先生，您感觉还好吗？”  
“好得很……你动作快些……”  
“马上。”  
吴世勋早就把盥洗室的门锁上，可门口时不时路过的脚步声还是会惊吓到金俊勉。  
“议员先生害怕被人看到这副模样吗？”  
“什么……？”  
“跟大学生厮混，还是在公共场合，嗯？”  
“害怕……”  
“所以后面才夹的我这么紧么？”  
“不……不是的……因为想世勋同学再……再操我……深一些……”  
“没想到刚才还西装革履的，现在倒像发了情……”  
“你再让我高潮一次……用后面……”  
金俊勉被抬起的左腿酸得很，但是这样的姿势吴世勋用后背抵着他，莫名很有依赖感，吴世勋也能更深的进入他。想起刚才坐在洗手台上，吴世勋已经把他前段弄射了一次，耳根子又红起来了。  
这一点点表情的变化，吴世勋看的再清楚不过，但是他不急不缓的抽弄着，一刻也没停。虽然他恶趣味的折磨金俊勉，但也不愿离开他一分一毫。  
“自己摸摸看，想用哪里高潮。”  
金俊勉颤颤巍巍的用手握着吴世勋退出了半截的性器，往自己后穴里递，再揉了揉交合处微微外翻的皮肉，在兴奋与羞耻之间抓不住界限。

“俊勉，手给我。”  
金俊勉乖乖的抬起沾了粘稠的手，吴世勋一口含下他的手指，用牙齿把戒指从手指里退出来，吐在地上。  
“它不适合你。”  
“你说了算……”  
看着镜面里大腿内侧的咬痕，更不用想他身后被吴世勋揉捏的痕迹，怎么也不能用干净形容。  
“就一次，再多就不行了。”  
吴世勋心疼金俊勉今晚也喝了不少酒，虽然度数不高，身体发热还散着香槟酒的气息，着实是个尤物。要不是他之后一直贴在身边，怕是有不少人觊觎。  
“一次？嗯……回家再做么？”  
“嗯，回家做。这里，最后一次。”  
金俊勉点点头，抓着吴世勋搂在他腰间的手臂，给予他每个撞击最真实的回应。  
吴世勋咬着金俊勉的耳骨，又吻着他的后颈。冷白的肤色附着在他深色的西装上，高贵得像个艺术品。吴世勋的衣服还好好的套在身上，只有腿间那处干着不宜见人的勾当，金俊勉颇为不满。但当他用性器把金俊勉堵的满满的时候，那倒是再也不敢说什么。

那天起，吴世勋正大光明的出入金俊勉的家。谁都知道，金议员新聘请了个能力超群又颜值满分的助理。虽是刚大学毕业，这位吴姓助理处事方式雷厉风行，颇有金议员的风格。  
外人不知道的是，金议员每天都在吴助理的怀里，相亲相爱的醒来。

Part 4

这天，吴世勋外勤回来，在金俊勉办公室最近的一个楼道拐角，听到了表白。  
“金……金俊勉先生。”  
“嗯？”  
办公室里的助手、实习生，大多都是叫他金议员，很少这么称呼他。然而金俊勉还是礼貌的回应了一声。跟他说话的是来了不足半年的女实习生，娇羞的低着头，无端端的看着地上，再带着期待的眼神看着他。  
“我……我仰慕金先生很久了……”  
“啊，是么？我还记得你面试的时候提到了。”  
亲近又不亲密的微笑，是金俊勉的杀手锏。他希望对方不要说出预想中的那句话。  
“我……我……我可能还不够资格……但是，我想告诉金先生，我的心意！”  
“你对我的心意，我都看在眼里。你最近表现很不错，工作认真细致，也很负责……”  
“不！不是那样的心意！”  
金俊勉给了对方最后一个机会，然而她没发觉金俊勉脸上变的疏远的表情。  
吴世勋是不爱听墙角的人，但事关重大，那里面被表白的，可是他最宝贝的人。他只静静的贴着转角的墙，听了一段，抑制不住的冷着脸，转身不远不近的距离，看着转角另一边的人。他看到金俊勉眼神一点点的柔和下来，却不是那种温柔。他知道的，金俊勉的眼神究竟能温柔到什么地步，因为金俊勉时常那样看着他。

“就到这里为止吧。你的意思，我知道，但是我不能接受。”  
“为什么……”  
“因为我有明确喜欢的人。背着他听到别人的表白，我都已经觉得对不起他了。”  
金俊勉这一句话，带着真心温暖的笑容。  
“我……我连跟他竞争的机会都没有吗？”  
“抱歉，他不是你能赢的，不要在我和他身上花费你的……你的心意。”  
金俊勉难得对其他人说出充满抗拒的话语，吴世勋听到自然是得意的。正当他准备打断对话，实习生像是鼓起所有勇气的凑上前去亲金俊勉。吴世勋的脸一下全黑了，把手里的文件抓皱了一角。  
“吴特助！你在这里啊，我刚找你呢。你快来帮我看看这个……”  
不识趣的同事远远的喊了一句，吴世勋无暇前去抗争，只能往相反的方向走去。

接近午夜，吴世勋到家的时候，金俊勉进浴室不久，刚把身体淋湿。  
金俊勉听到开门声不过几秒，吴世勋已经在浴室里，从身后抱着金俊勉，密不透风。  
“怎么了？”  
金俊勉身上湿哒哒的，没想到被身后还穿着白衬衣的吴世勋环抱着。两个人像是两极磁铁一般，紧紧吸附在一起。吴世勋的白衬衣被淋浴完全打湿，他甚至皮鞋都没有换就这么踏进了浴室。  
“世勋……你……”  
“今天你被人亲了，我看到了。”  
金俊勉心里咯噔一下，明明他没有做什么，吴世勋语气里的气愤，让他畏畏缩缩。  
“没有，她没有亲到我。”  
“我都看到了，还骗我。”  
“没骗你，我推开她了。”  
吴世勋的右手抓着左手小臂，把金俊勉牢牢的锁在怀里。  
“我没看到你推开她。”  
“反正……我就是推开了。她明天不会来上班。我已经辞退她了。”  
“说真的？”  
“嗯，你不想见到的人，我也不想见到。”  
“你怎么知道我不想见到她？”  
“你不都在墙角听了好一阵么？我再叫她回来？”  
“你敢？”  
吴世勋吮吻着金俊勉光洁的后颈，仔仔细细的盖上吻痕。  
“你……出去，洗完澡再……”  
“我等不及了，我现在就要你。”  
“你的胆子真是越来越……唔……”  
吴世勋手指重重的揉着金俊勉的嘴唇，让他话都说不清楚。  
金俊勉觉得自己养了一头狼在身边。从前吴世勋佯装成可爱的大犬，现在却露出了锋利的牙齿和霸道的欲望。

“我不喜欢别人离你那么近……就算她没亲到你，她还是尝试了……”  
“你……唔……吴世勋……你讲点道理……”  
金俊勉字不成句，吴世勋今晚很不体贴，手掌揉搓他性器的力道跟平日完全不同，没几下就乱了章法，在他腿间抓弄着。  
“你弄疼我了。”  
“疼了才会长记性。”  
金俊勉记得这句话，吴世勋第一次跟他做爱的时候，还不太熟悉彼此的身体。金俊勉疼的眼泪都要出来，吴世勋笑着哄他，也是用的这句话。今晚他说的时候，浑身带着戾气，让金俊勉不得不臣服。  
“你先出去，把鞋子脱了……啊！”  
他的警告还没说完，吴世勋就用三指并进，强行拓开了后穴，疼的金俊勉一阵冷汗。  
换届选举刚结束，他们好一阵没有做爱，此刻身体有种熟悉又陌生的刺激。  
吴世勋毫无前戏的闯入，焦躁又极富私欲而霸道，他要金俊勉听他的命令，调动金俊勉身上所有的感官，只能感受他的存在。  
“吴世勋你……啊……你疯……”  
“我疯了也是因为太想要你。”  
金俊勉的腰很细，吴世勋一边手臂就能把人死死的扣在怀里，另一只手故意羞辱性的，从前往后探到后穴，进入的再深一些，他的手腕就能紧紧的勒住金俊勉腿间，让怀里的人不得不垫着脚撑高身体，让自己的胯间好受些。  
“人想要占有喜欢的东西，这种本能，很难克制的，对么？”  
“什……什么？”  
“我比谁都喜欢你，那我当然也比谁都想要占有你……”  
“世……世勋……？”  
金俊勉汗毛都要竖起来，吴世勋在他耳边念咒似的，手里的动作不见松懈，反而愈发粗暴的欺负着他的后穴。金俊勉只能扶着面前的墙壁，才能稳住垫着脚尖的姿势。  
“我们到床上去好不好，嗯？”  
“不好。”  
没有商量的余地，吴世勋抬高了点手腕，他要金俊勉全身心的臣服。金俊勉就只能跟随者他手腕的移动，脚尖显然受不住刺激往后退了半步，双腿夹着吴世勋的手腕。金俊勉白嫩的双足踩在吴世勋昂贵的深棕色皮鞋上，臀尖蹭过身后人的小腹，做工再精细的西装裤与金俊勉丝绸般的皮肤毫无可比性，当然是后者更吸引吴世勋。  
吴世勋一言不发，金俊勉回头看看他，仿佛是只准备肢解猎物的野狼，三指在他后穴里变换着角度刺激。碰到一个凸起的小肉块，吴世勋用手指猛烈的戳弄着。金俊勉只得用一声声更诱惑的呻吟回应，抓住吴世勋的手腕，求对方行行好。  
“别……啊……别弄了……进来吧……世勋……”  
“你不是能靠后面高潮的么？”  
“我……”  
“我让你射给我看，听到了么？”  
金俊勉从未被这么命令过，可现在吴世勋明显处于上风。他只能更努力的踮着脚尖，小腿已经轻轻的打颤，大腿内侧与后穴四周已经被磨得通红。他只要不能很好的支撑着身体，往哪个方向稍微歪斜一点，都可能让吴世勋的手指戳到未知的敏感点，带来的又是一波起伏。  
吴世勋从前很听金俊勉的，照顾着他繁忙的日程，放纵而不放肆。但他今天非要看到金俊勉摘下高傲的面具，在他身下雌伏，忠于他一个人。手指抽插之间带出的液体越来越黏腻，在淋浴间里甚至隐隐有些水液拍打的回声。  
“不……不行了……世勋……啊……！”  
“换做别人，你也能流这么多水吗？”  
“不，不会的……我只会让世勋……只会让世勋这么碰我的身体……”  
金俊勉知道此刻不服软的话，吴世勋绝不会放过他。吴世勋身体再雄壮，心态上还是他宠习惯的那个小孩。他再把腰压低一些，让背上的水珠滑落到腰窝处，只有臀部被吴世勋的手指弄的高高翘起，把腥膻的分泌全都蹭在吴世勋鼓起的裤裆处。  
“只有世勋能让我高潮……其他人……啊！”  
“你不会有其他人的，你这辈子，不会有别人。”  
“嗯……世勋说什么……就是什么……我只要世勋就够了……”  
听到几句满意的话，吴世勋才稍稍缓了欺负的动作。金俊勉终于能脚掌着地，以为安抚好了这匹野狼，没想到被吴世勋突然扶着大腿转了半圈，单腿站立，另一条腿被架在吴世勋左手手肘上，腿间的淫靡再也挡不住。吴世勋用右手托着金俊勉的腰，让对方摇摇欲坠，却又不至于毫无依靠。尽管金俊勉的腿挂在他手肘上，却不影响他插弄金俊勉的动作，更不影响他与金俊勉缠绵舌吻。  
“唔……世……世勋……我的腰……好酸……”  
“所以呢？”  
“放我下来好不好……啊……嗯……”  
“不好。”  
这不是吴世勋今晚第一次拒绝金俊勉的要求。金俊勉的声音变了调，诱人滑腻，却更让吴世勋醋意大发。他不能想象有朝一日，这样的身体，这样的语调，被除他之外的人窥见。想到此处，吴世勋手上的动作更狠了些，就像要把手掌手腕也塞进去，把金俊勉填到撑死才罢休的模样，接近疯狂的用手指捣鼓金俊勉的后穴。  
“啊……啊……世勋……啊……”  
金俊勉自然是一句话都说不出，只能带着哭腔的承受。在被弄到一处的时候，晃在空气中的前段像是被体内一股燥热推了一把，精液四溅的弄脏了他刚打湿的身体。可怜兮兮的红着眼角看向吴世勋，吴世勋还是不肯让他稳稳的站到地面上，就着侧身双腿大开的姿势，把粗硬的性器一贯而入。  
被欺负的人死死抓紧吴世勋的手臂，双腿止不住的颤抖。刚高潮完还尤其敏感的身体，自然是承接不住吴世勋这般凶狠的进入。金俊勉手指用力扒着吴世勋，动弹不得的被扣在他胸前，任他宰割。吴世勋的尺寸平日就需要好一会舒张才能进入金俊勉，现下完全勃起的状态，毫无温柔的一入到底，仿佛把金俊勉的灵魂都要顶了出去，但是颈侧被吴世勋啃咬着，又更像是被野狼捕捉到的猎物，用尖牙叼着，只要金俊勉稍稍一动弹，吴世勋马上就能咬破他的颈动脉，让他鲜血喷涌。  
此时虽不是那么残忍血腥的画面，但两人在粗暴的动作之间得到了前所未有的快感——调教与驯服。

“啊……不要动……我受不了……世勋！”  
“你平时最喜欢我那里，现在被人表白过，嫌弃我了？”  
“不……不是这样的……太大了……疼……”  
金俊勉感觉到体内多了一个人的温度，把后穴撑的过于满足，小腹竟然也有异样的凸起。他自行伸手摸了摸，有种被征服的温顺。工作和日常中，金俊勉并不会强迫对方，可谈吐之间总能让人信服跟随。吴世勋第一次如此违背他的意思，还是在这么私密的情事上，让金俊勉无法出言相劝。因为此刻他的身体也在慢慢沉沦，脑子里那些逻辑灰飞烟灭。他只知道一点，就现在高潮完的状态和姿势，如果吴世勋发了狠真的这样要了他，非得把他拆骨扒皮。  
“世勋，求求你，嗯？我们去床上好不好……”  
“不好。”  
吴世勋又一次冷漠的拒绝了金俊勉，这个姿势让金俊勉失去所有攻击性，只能被他鱼肉，吴世勋并不觉得有什么不妥。语气再怎么冷淡，可吴世勋的身体还是炽热的从下身起始，燃烧着金俊勉。他想一块棉花糖，在吴世勋的热度中变得甜腻粘人，软若无骨。  
“听你的就是了……”  
“嗯。”  
金俊勉自己颤抖着手，讨好的扶着自己被抬起的腿，让吴世勋空出双手。吴世勋领情，一只手牢牢的握住金俊勉腰侧，另一只手揉搓着两人的交合处，这才稍微放松态度，肯为金俊勉舒缓一下。  
金俊勉像是舒服极了，身体的重量往后靠在吴世勋胸口，扭着头要吴世勋吻他，主动吮吸着吴世勋的薄唇和下巴。尽管激烈的回应着舌吻，吴世勋发现金俊勉想要偷偷放下腿时，还是狠心的一巴掌拍在他的臀肉上，引得金俊勉一颤，只能再次把腿抱高。不过一阵，金俊勉的双腿已经肉眼可见的颤抖，吴世勋还是不肯放过他，就着后侧入的姿势，站立着动起了腰。还未完全适应的后穴只能乖乖的吸吐着吴世勋的巨物，讨好般无节制的分泌汁水润滑那处。  
“啊……啊……世勋……好棒……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服……世勋弄的……就很舒服。”  
“叫出来，我爱听。”  
“啊！那里……嗯！啊……”  
吴世勋在金俊勉身上实战多次，还是未能精通。因着金俊勉身上的兴奋点密布，每次总能开发些新的刺激。可他不知道，金俊勉所有的兴奋，全是他给的。  
“世勋……啊……里面……好痒……再深一点……”  
“哪里痒，自己动动。”  
金俊勉感觉吴世勋的顶端想从下往上戳到他的胃，他的喉咙，甚至五脏六腑都要移位。得到允许后，他放下那条抬的酸痛的腿，扶着湿漉漉的墙面，翘起臀部一下下的抬着后脚跟，让吴世勋的性器在最深的地方捣弄。  
“动的真好看，骚的很。”  
“想要世勋疼……世勋在里面……就很满足……嗯……”  
金俊勉看吴世勋态度软化下来，更卖力的夹紧臀部，差点把吴世勋逼射。  
“够了，起来。”  
他不知道所以然，吴世勋打了几下他的肉臀，不是责怪，是鼓励。吴世勋双手穿过金俊勉腿间，把金俊勉两腿分开架了起来，性器还深埋在金俊勉体内，把他整个人抱了起来。金俊勉两腿左右分开，身体自然的向前倾，可吴世勋在他身后，他只能弓着身体把重心后移，手臂往后不知所措的抓着吴世勋的手臂，晃晃悠悠。  
“傻兔，不懂抱着我脖子吗？”  
“抱……抱不到……”  
金俊勉委屈的很，他的腰腿根本使不上劲，手臂不敢抬起，害怕一旦改变重心就会往前倒下去。吴世勋今晚第一次发出了轻笑声，抱着人往外走了几步，金俊勉就被颠簸的后穴猛然夹紧，被迫上下接受着插弄。  
“满脑子就想我干你，是么？”  
“是的……想被世勋狠狠的干……”  
吴世勋扯过浴巾，随意的铺在冰凉的大理石洗漱台上，把金俊勉放上去。  
“趴好，腰压下去。”  
“嗯……啊……你别催我……”  
“快点。”  
金俊勉第一次用这么危险的姿势做爱。他双腿分开趴在洗漱台边缘，大腿也能碰着台面，屁股却只能往后翘悬空，被身后的吴世勋死死的钉住，随意的插弄几次，催促他趴好。雾气还未散去的镜面上出现了两人的身影。  
吴世勋双手从金俊勉腋下往前，一手一边的玩弄他挺立的乳尖，把乳晕四周的软肉聚拢捏玩，指甲抠弄着乳尖，很是满足。金俊勉的腰部压的极低，扶着镜子用力收紧后臀。  
“你动一动……我没劲了……”  
“叫老公。”  
“嗯……老公……”  
“乖，想要老公是么？想要哪里？下面想不想要？”  
“都想要……老公最好了……”  
吴世勋鼻尖抵着金俊勉后脑勺，好像又恢复了大狗的性格，顶了顶金俊勉的脑袋。含着金俊勉的耳尖，下身轻轻的抽弄着。突然一口咬在金俊勉的肩膀上，结合处马上就没了节奏，只有最初始的情欲，把金俊勉好几次顶的撞上镜子，又马上扶着腰拉回来更猛烈的操干着，占有意味十足。  
“啊……啊……老公……里面……啊……坏掉了……”  
“早就坏了，要不然怎么能流这么多水。”  
“老公要把我干……干坏了……老公……干坏了我就没人……啊……没人要了……”  
“我要你，我一辈子都要你……夹紧，兔宝贝，不许偷懒，嗯……”  
金俊勉双手撑在台面上，努力抬着屁股迎合，可吴世勋的动作大进大出，根本不是他能承受的。突然被性器狠狠的戳弄到膀胱，金俊勉浑身一抖，前段有了些许尿意，自己伸手想去堵住小孔，却被吴世勋发现，反而更加疯狂的撸动刚泄过的前段。  
“怎么自己偷偷玩，嗯？信不过老公么？”  
“不……不是这样的……我想……啊……别那样……我会……啊……”  
金俊勉还没说完，被吴世勋一个深挺，刺激的射出精液，随后淡黄色的液体更是抑制不住的喷洒在纯白的浴巾上。  
“呜……老公……我……”  
“骚兔兔被老公插尿裤子了。”  
“没有……没有穿裤子……”  
金俊勉难堪的低下头，看着自己尿尽，身后吴世勋却还不知疲倦的又开始动作。  
“兔兔这么快就射了，可是老公还没射呢……”  
“啊……你怎么……又……啊……那里真的不行！”  
金俊勉说不清话，但是吴世勋摸到路子，冲着一点发动全身的速度。当金俊勉后穴高潮着剧烈收缩，浑身颤抖之时，吴世勋这才被夹的暗骂一句，把精液射进深处。  
“呼……没戴套……怎么洗出来……”  
“做一次就想洗？想得美。”  
吴世勋暂时退出了后穴，把人扛起来扔在床上，面对面的又干弄起来。混合物在后穴里被挤压发出色情的声音，吴世勋把上一波的一点点掏干净又开始欺负起来。金俊勉尽管再也射不出什么，但身体还是舒服至极的，用双腿缠着吴世勋的腰，配合他摆出各种姿势，呻吟一浪浪的冲刷着吴世勋的听觉。

太阳初升，金俊勉下身虽然被清理干净，可吴世勋还作恶的非要插在他体内。金俊勉根本没力气管，侧着身体昏睡过去。吴世勋从身后不松不紧的搂着金俊勉，把脑袋埋在金俊勉后颈和枕头之间，贪婪的吸着金俊勉身上的气味入睡。  
事后据说，金议员感染流感，自我隔离了好几日。吴特助给金议员送文件时被传染，身体抱恙。两人自然是身体不适——金俊勉的腰腿几乎是拆了重组的酸痛，吴世勋被自家兔子瞪出了窟窿。  
好在，干一场也都能解决。


End file.
